garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrivaderci, Odie!
Arrivaderci, Odie! is the first segment from the thirtieth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Odie ends up catching a cold and is kept overnight at the vet to get him cured. Garfield, thinking that Jon got rid of Odie, takes advantage of the apparent situation. Plot Jon is talking on the telephone when a fly starts annoying him. He tells the other person he is talking to that he has been trying to get rid of that pest all week. Garfield is pretending to be a sword fighter with a carrot, and then he jumps off of Jon’s chair onto a table as part of his imagination. When he jumps he knocks Jon’s favorite vase off of the table and frames Odie for the crime. Jon comes in and blames Odie for breaking the vase at first as Garfield leaves the house. Once Garfield is gone, Jon tells Odie that he does not think he really did it and even if he did it is just a vase. Odie sneezes and Jon says they should go to the vet. Garfield sees Jon put an unhappy Odie in the car and leave. Garfield does not think Jon would get rid of Odie over a vase. When Jon and Odie go to the vet Liz says he has a bug and she wants to keep him overnight and drop him off at Jon’s house in the morning. Jon stupidly asks how to get rid of a fly and Liz says to open a window. After Jon comes home he is able to get the fly from before to leave and excitedly calls Liz to boast about it. Garfield is looking for Odie when he hears Jon tell Liz that he finally got rid of that pest, which Garfield thinks is Odie. Garfield is happy to have the house to himself and sings a song about it where he brags about being greedy and says it is good to see Odie gone. That night he can not sleep and tries to count sheep only for the sheep to turn into Odies. Garfield is certain that he does not miss Odie and goes to get a snack, but the chef salad looks just like Odie to him. Garfield tries to watch television but all of the people on there look just like Odie. Garfield finally realizes he does miss Odie and angrily confronts Jon while he’s sleeping. Jon does not know what it is about and throws Garfield out the door. The next morning Garfield is missing Odie while a instrumental version of “So Long Old Friend” is playing when Liz arrives. Odie runs in and Garfield embraces him. Odie slurps Garfield and eats his food. Liz tells Jon Odie just had the sniffles and Jon says he thinks Garfield probably missed Odie. Garfield then ties Odie up and says he changed his mind and wants Jon to ship him out. Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Liz Wilson Songs *It's All Mine Trivia *Wade and Sheldon are featured in posters Garfield puts up during the song sequence. *As Garfield reminices about Odie, an instrumental version of “So Long Old Friend“ plays in the background. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2